1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for driving a head of an inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of printing methods using an inkjet printing method is applied have been introduced. A direct printing type using an inkjet printing method forms a pattern by printing, which does not require a masking process, thereby simplifying the process and reducing the manufacturing costs thereof.
In such an inkjet printing method, a piezo-electric type inkjet head is generally used to print ink to be applied to various kinds of applications. An inkjet head is applied with a driving signal from a head driver to drive an actuator in the head, thereby printing ink. Therefore, a basic head driving operation is determined according to the waveform characteristics of the driving signal of the head driver. Generally, the driving signal is applied to the actuator in a pulse type.
In the inkjet printing method, volume of an ink droplet discharged from the head is generally affected by the level and width of the driving pulse. However, no matter how high the voltage of the driving pulse is increased, sufficient ink discharge amount may not be secured. Therefore, there is a demand for research on driving an actuator using a multi pulse rather than a single pulse.